brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mission: Ordeal of Fire
Mission: Ordeal of Fire the currently main Hero Factory online game. It is built up like its predecessor, Mission: Von Nebula. It was released in 2010. Gameplay When beginning to play the game, the first screen shown is the main starting screen. The player can either start playing the game by clicking "Play", or get a rough description of how to play the game by clicking "How to play". Further information on this is given while playing. By logging in with the LEGO ID the player can save their progress. When not logged in, a notice shows up. Before beginning to play, the player needs to select a hero via the same screen as used in "Mission: Von Nebula". This can either be a hero which was played with in that previous game, or a hero created by the Hero Recon Team application. Players can choose a class the hero shall operate in (long-range "Gunner", short-range "Fighter" or tool specialist "Technician"). After the hero is selected, the player enters the control center. The control center works in the same way as in "Mission: Von Nebula". To save the progress made in the game, players can click "Save". Clicking on the sound icon results in turning off the background music, clicking on the question mark lets a pop-up window appear which explains the control center and by clicking on the X the player exits the control center and returns to the Hero selection screen. Professor Nathaniel Zib By clicking on Professor Nathaniel Zib players begin to play the main levels of the game, starting with "Camera Eye" and finishing with "Proper Fire". Big Joe When clicking on Big Joe the player can upgrade their hero by spending credits earned in missions. The screen is different from that one used in "Mission: Von Nebula". The subsection "Hero" displays the players hero and its current stats. By clicking on "Store" the player can buy items or boosts by spending credits to improve their hero's abilities. The items increase the following: * Headgear: Boost recharge, Boost Power, Special Attack Recharge * Armor: Defense, Health, Energy Regeneration * Gadget: Attack, Core Attack Power, Critical Hit Chance * Boot: Energy, Health Regeneration, Damage Reduction The Health Boost, Energy Boost and Attack Boost each increase the hero's health, energy and damage, the EMP Boost damages all nearby enemies. While the cost of the boosts stay the same, the cost of the items increase with the abilities increasing. There is only a certain amount of storage room for items and boosts, so the player eventually needs to delete such by dragging them to the bin icon. The store also shows the amount of credits the player has. The sub-section "Upgrades" is used to improve the following abilities: Enhanced Load Out, Modified Gadgets, Improved Reactors, Quaza Reserves, Supercharged Batteries, Armor Integration, Efficient Boosts, Improved Boost Storage, Resource Extractors. By holding the mouse over the symbols, the abilities are explained. The player can spend one point for each new level reached with his hero (not the levels reached with Nathaniel Zib). Once spent a point on an ability, the action cannot be undone. The "Stats" shows the progress of the game and stats of a hero, like the health regeneration rate, total of earned credits or the total of deactivated bots. By clicking "Close" the player returns to the control center. Quadal When clicking on Quadal, a pop-up window appears, where the player can enter an unlock code. The code always starts with an "M". These codes can trigger several things, like receiving a certain amount of extra credits. Lucy By selecting the Call Center Operator Lucy, the player can accept random emergency calls. Four scenarios are known, called Binary Meltdown, Circuit Breaker, Hazardous Heatwave and Machine Menace. Each one consists of three areas and a boss. The purpose of these missions is to earn experience points and credits to upgrade a hero for the levels of Nathaniel Zib. Levels Lucy * Binary Meltdown :Place: Varies :Enemies: Normal/Fire maintance bots, Nitroblast * Circuit Breaker :Place: Varies :Enemies: Normal/Fire maintance bots, Drilldozer * Harzardous Heatwave :Place: Varies :Enemies: Normal/Fire maintance bots, Jetbug * Machine Menace :Place: Varies :Enemies: Normal/Fire maintance bots, Drilldozer Zib * Level 1: Camera Eye :Place: Platform :Enemies: Normal/Fire maintance bots, Drilldozer * Level 2: Just Kidding :Place: Platform :Enemies: Normal/Fire maintance bots * Level 3: Bot Attack :Place: Platform :Enemies: Normal/Fire maintance bots * Level 4: Fire Drill :Place: Refinery :Enemies: Normal/Fire maintance bots, Drilldozer * Level 5: Get a Lift :Place: Platform :Enemies: Normal/Fire maintance bots * Level 6: Bug Out :Place: Refinery :Enemies: Normal/Fire maintance bots, Jetbug * Level 7: Baby Boomer :Place: Refinery :Enemies: Normal/Fire maintance bots, Nitroblast * Level 8: Magma Project :Place: Laboratory :Enemies: Drilldozer, Jetbug * Level 9: Proper Fire :Place: Laboratory :Enemies: Fire Lord Characters * Quadal * Professor Nathaniel Zib * Lucy * Big Joe * Nex * Furno * Stormer * Evo Hints The hints are the same ones as those from the game "Mission: Von Nebula". * "Accept random missions from the Hero Factory Call Center to increase your Hero's experience and earn more credits." * "Hold down SHIFT key to attack an enemy without moving foward." * "Improve your Hero's abilities in the Hero Management area of Mission Control when you upgrade after leveling up." * "Make sure to stock up on plenty of Health Boosts!" * "Press Q, W, E, R to use your special attacks." * "Purchase module upgrades in the Hero Factory Management area of Mission Control to improve your Hero." * "The Fighter class gets up close and personal to battle enemies." * "The Gunner class is great for attacking enemies at a distance." * "The Technican class uses several gadgets to battle enemies." * "Use your EMP boost to stun a enemy during a mission to do more damage." * "Watch out for the healer bots. They heal nearby enemies." Notes * Although Level 1 has Drilldozer as a boss, Nitroblast is shown speaking to the player. * There is currently no Level 10. After completing Level 9, players begin to play all levels starting from Camera Eye, but in Level 11. * When starting Level 9, Fire Lord uses the same quote as Meltdown. Screenshots Mission Ordeal of Fire Loading Platform.png|Loading Platform HF-Game_Loading Background+Hint.jpg|Loading Refinery Mission Von Nebula Loading Lab.png|Loading Laboratory HF-Game Control Centre.jpg|The control center MOoF Fire Lord defeated.png|Fire Lord defeated See also * Mission: Von Nebula * Mission: Savage Planet Category:Hero Factory Category:2011 media Category:Online Games